Mario Party DS
Mario Party DS is a party game for the Nintendo DS. It is the eleventh in the main series (thirteenth in Japan) in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Party_(series) Mario Party series] and the second installment for a handheld console. Story The story begins with a night in the Mushroom Kingdom, where five shining objects in the sky fall to the land. One falls near Mario, who discusses it with his friends the next day. Kamek flies overhead the gang, spreading invitations as he rides by. The sender of them turns out to be Bowser, who states in the invitations he is inviting them to his castle for a big feast, as apology for his misbehavior. Unintentionally, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong get invitations as well. Curious, the crew sets off for the castle, but upon their arrival, find it was a trick as Bowser and Bowser Jr. trap Mario and friends in a cage when they enter. With the group trapped, Bowser uses a magic wand called the Minimizer to shrink them all down to the size of chess pieces, and they are thrown out to a distant location by Kamek. This leaves Bowser to look for the five shining objects, the Sky Crystals, in peace. Displeased by the outcome, the gang decides to head for the castle to settle the score with Bowser. The desire to be the one Superstar that defeats Bowser and his cronies causes Mario and his other seven friends to pit themselves against each other for the title along the way. At the beginning of their journey, Wiggler begs the crew for help, as a Piranha Plant has infested his garden. The Piranha Plant is eventually defeated by the character who becomes the Superstar, leading to Wiggler rewarding them with a Sky Crystal that landed in his garden. Soon after, Toadette finds and requests the group to defeat a Hammer Bro that was abusing her instruments in her music room. The Hammer Bro is defeated in a drum-off by the Superstar, Toadette giving a Sky Crystal she found to the gang as her thanks. Afterwards, they set off for the jungle, where they find Diddy Kong, who shows the heroes that Donkey Kong was turned to stone by a Dry Bones. The Superstar manages to defeat Dry Bones in his arena, leading to Donkey Kong's restoration and Diddy Kong rewarding them with a Sky Crystal he found. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong quickly recall the free food promised at Bowser's Castle, and eagerly head off towards the castle. Upon nearing the castle, the crew find a Koopa Troopa from a library asking for help, as Kamek has trapped his grandfather, Koopa Krag, into one of his library books. The Superstar defeats Kamek at the end of a long hallway, and Koopa Krag is freed from the book, giving them a Sky Crystal as thanks. Eventually, they reach Bowser's Castle, where they are promptly stuffed in a pinball machine by Bowser and Bowser Jr, the latter using it to mess with them. The one revealed to be the Superstar is taken from the pinball machine to be shrunk again and crushed by Bowser, but Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrive, the former unintentionally smashing the Minimizer by knocking it out of Bowser's hands and stepping on it afterwards, the actions reverting the heroes back to their original states. Reluctant to give up, Bowser reveals one more surprise: the Mega Morph Belt. The device transforms Bowser into Blockhead Bowser, and the aforementioned Superstar does battle with him. Upon Bowser's defeat, Bowser and his son are tied up, Mario taking back the final Sky Crystal he initially found from them. Now in close proximity of each other, they are magically formed together to make a crystal DS, allowing play of Triangle Twisters, the fun challenge mentioned by Bowser, whose desire to have the Sky Crystals being to try the fun challenge. After hearing this, Mario decides to untie the two, and they all play Triangle Twisters together, thus ending the story. Nearby, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong eat the entire feast by themselves, being quite satisfied. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Toad *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi 'Unlockables Characters' *Wiggler (finish the "Wiggler garden stage" ( story mode) in hard mode or have a save for new super mario bros ds "wiggler minigame") *Toadette ( Listen all full 70 music in Toadette's music rooms or finish "Toad stage" (story mode) with pink toad in hard mode) *Donkey Kong ( Finish the "DK stage" (story mode) in hard mode or obtain 10 different's DK barells in card collection gallery and playing with 5 DK barells in DK minigames) 'Bosses' *Piranha Plant *Hammer Bro. *Dry Bones 'Host / Bosses' *Kamek *Bowser 'Supporting Cast' *Diddy Kong (Found in DK's Stone Statue) *Koopa (Found in Kamek's Library) *Koopa Krag (Found in Kamek's Library) *Bowser Jr. (Found in Bowser's Pinball Machine) 'Minigame Enimies' *Goomba *Scuttle Bug *Cheep Cheep *Boo *Shy Guy *Whomp *Bob-omb *Monty Mole Team Names For the Tag Battle setting in Party Mode, each combination of playable characters create one unique Team Name. The list of possible results are shown below: Modes Story Mode A solo play that follows the storyline of the game. The player has to play on five boards and each board has a boss. The concept of Story Mode is to collect the most stars to battle the boss and after beating the boss you advance to the next board until you reach last board which belongs to Bowser. Party Mode A 1-4 player mode that lets you play on any board and you can change the settings for how you want to play. There are three ways to play: *Battle Royal *Tag Battle *Duel Battle Minigame Mode A 1-4 player mode where you get to play all the minigames you've played during either Party Mode or Story Mode. The main way of playing is Free Play where you get to play any minigame anytime. There are 5 competetions that invovles beating minigames in order to become champion: *Step It Up *Battle Cup *Score Shuffle *Boss Bash *Rocket Rascals Gameplay 'Spaces' *Blue Space - If you land on this space, you gain three coins. *Red Space - If you land on this space, you lose three coins. *Green Space - If you land on this space, it makes certain events to happen. *Friend Space - If you land on this space, you and a friend can gain five coins. *Duel Space - If you land on this space, You play a duel minigame. *Bowser Space - If you land on this space, Bowser will appear for an event. *Star Space - If you land on this space and you have 20 coins, you gain the star. 'Hexes' 'Items' Minigames List of Mario Party DS minigames Gallery Mario-Party-Wallpaper.jpg Mario party DS Ds screen.jpg Trivia External Link Category:Mario Party series Category:Games Category:DS games Category:Mario Party (series)